We have completed the engineering of the BIoMEMS DNA sequencer. Here we propose a reduced engineering activity to support the adoption of the new machine by genomics efforts across the United States. We also propose to customize the new sequencer for DNA applications through the flexibility that comes from a ("chip-based") MEMS design, and to develop the intrinsic reagent-scaling capability with its potential to significantly affect disposable costs.